Mood For Humans
by Airian Reesu
Summary: If you were born with the power, wouldn't you use it? Blood and gore without much plot...a quick one shot. Sesshoumaru.


****

Mood For Humans

Airian Reesu

A/N: This was written when I was in a bad mood. And listening to the Dir en Grey song Mazohyst of Decadence (Yeah…the abortion one…this song is _so_ disturbing…). And, oddly enough, I'm not in a bad mood because of anyone… It's all because I woke up from an impromptu nap…and it was warm in my house. Very odd…

And no, I'm not feeling homicidal. Sess is, though…

Warning: I'd say this is worth the R rating, so be warned….  
  
--

He was not in the mood for humans today. 

That was why the scene of that peaceful little human settlement made him interested in practice. Practice of a sort that bordered on entertainment, if he would allow himself to dwell on such things.

It didn't take long for an uproar to rise. Those humans were such loud creatures, especially when they were frightened. Apparently, no one had taught them the skill of silence.

Not that it would help them any, at this rate.

He caught the first he saw, some man with the absurd idea of stopping him. His claws sunk in him easily enough. Snapped tendons, muscles, and bone, before being ripped out again.

His woman got the pleasant gift of her lover's heart.

Too bad it wasn't beating any longer.

The wretch screamed even shriller than the dead man had, covering her face with her hands instead of protecting herself.

Worthless.

He cut those hands off for her. Then her head.

It was already beginning to stink. Human blood. And fear. That was the sweeter smell, thick and poignant. It filled the air like honey, almost dripping from the sky.

Other youkai found it intoxicating. He simply found it exhilarating.

His prey scurried like disturbed ants, trying to hide, trying to run, now that their nest had been disturbed.

They couldn't get very far.

For once, the ground was redder than the sky.

Men with their pathetic pitchforks and spears crawled out of their petty little hovels, their holes, to try to protect their lot. How they expected to do a thing with knocking knees and hysterical fear, he didn't know.

But it smelled sweet.

That one's neck went first, spraying like a geyser across the ground, across the men. Feeding the earth, smearing his claws. Claws that were slick now, dripping crimson like water over the stones.

How they trembled after that. But they didn't back down.

Which was stupid. Even the lowliest animal knew the stronger species. Knew to run. Knew to hide.

They actually tried to save their lives.

Men and their damn misguided will.

A simple twist of the heel, a shift of weight, and off went three more heads. Rolling to meet in the middle of the ring, blank eyes wide in shock as they took in their compatriots. Not seeming to understand that they'd met the same fate.

Shrill screams echoed through the hazy air. A woman.

And, as soon as it ended, one of the pests thought himself strong. And he advanced.

"Beast! Be gone!"

If he weren't so disciplined, he would have laughed.

But he couldn't help but smirk. Before he embedded his hand within the human's shoulder. Face to face with the writhing hero, he drew back his lips and grinned. His fangs in his face.

Then he took the time of wrenching off his arm.

Leaving the screaming man to his own fun, he turned on the rest. And, fools that they were, they now decided to run.

You never run from a dog once in his sights.

It was short work to chase them down, flashing as the last vision before their eyes until they fell, sightless, to the ruddy ground.

Again, with the wailing females. Again with the telltale noise.

One stood nearby, hands full of children as she tried to sneak out of her little box of a home.

She saw him, and froze in fear.

It rolled off her in thick, tantalizing waves.

The fear of a mother was always so much more potent.

Willing the inbred power to swell in his veins, to drip from his fingers, he took his time in tearing away her little ones. And watched their skin slowly begin to melt away.

How that woman screeched, how she wailed. And then it was tossed in her face, and she clawed away at melting flesh with wild movements. Her children's pain was lost to her as the poison melted her eyes, turned her face to nothing but bloody mush.

He left her like that. She and her caterwauling brood.

He continued deeper into the village.

More young men tried to stop him. Only to be added to the collection on his claws.

Soon the air was as thick with the scent of blood as the earth was full of it.

Broad sweeps of his arm brought down batches of the whimpering condemned. They were nothing but fodder for his dreadful mood.

Their hovels collapsed under his onslaught, trapping those hidden away under wood and stone. Piles upon piles of it that he treaded over carelessly.

Groans rose in his wake. Flesh squelched under his feet as he trampled the corpses spread across the drenched streets.

And still there were more. More brainless fools who shrieked and hollered as if someone could hear them. Someone who gave a damn, anyhow.

An old man who raised a weapon to save the infant girl.

Spilt in two. And his precious one's shell dropped amidst his cooling innards.

A young boy who tried to hide under the wagon.

Head crushed under his foot. Such a simple task.

A woman, round as ripe fruit.

His claws slide easily thought her abdomen to the air beyond. Not even the extra body could stop them.

A woman who held up a sword. Determination in her eyes.

"Why do you do this, youkai!"

Ah. Something to play with.

He knocked the blade away with a simple swing. She didn't know how to use it. Painfully obvious.

She reeked of fear.

"Why!" Defiant to the end, it seemed.

Feeling lazy, he swiped his stained claws over her face. She whimpered, blood springing out in all directions.

He felt some on his cheek. On his lips.

Disgusting.

He sneered. Let his fangs flash in her face.

She drew back, shaking like a dead leaf in the wind.

Which she was close to being.

"Why!" She would not let it go.

So he answered her. "Would you not, if you could? If you had the power to?"

She was startled. But even more afraid.

"You cannot tell me no. If you had the power to, if you were born with it, you would destroy." Fingers fisted in her hair, jerking her head back. He willed his poison forth, felt it slide from his finger to mix a lovely shade of green within her hair.

She bit her tongue. He could smell the blood. "I will not scream."

Trying to be strong. Laughable. "You think that is something noteworthy? It would be nothing but a change of pace."

She melted away under his hands.

A few more minutes, a few more screams of pain and mercy, and the town was gone.

He left without even glancing back once.

Good riddance.

He simply wasn't in the mood for humans today.

Living ones, at any rate.

It was terrible that Chichiue did not feel the same.

---   
  
Wow…so short. And completely useless, as far as story/plot/characters/and canon go…. Heh heh….. 

I just felt like writing Sess doing what demons do. Kill things. Don't see him do that too much…not in the fanfiction I read, anyhow. Many picture him after he mellowed out a bit.

As you can see from the end, this is "set" when Sess is younger. (Although reading this, until the poison is mentioned, it could have been anyone…) That's why he seems more arrogant and playful (if you could call it that).

You know what…I kinda feel better after writing this….. OO….

But I also feel kind of bad…—sigh— oh well.

See! I _can_ write short things!


End file.
